


Alive & Well

by Reylo_Memes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, post- Star Wars: The Rise of Misogyny and fanservice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_Memes/pseuds/Reylo_Memes
Summary: A story based on prompts from @TheDinkumReylo on Twitter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Saved

It was over. Palpatine was gone. Or at least that was to be assumed. If he survived the Death Star explosion, who knows what he could recover from. But as she stood there exhausted from what she had just done, all she could think of was Ben. Then she heard what sounded like a hand slamming onto a rock. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw Ben climbing from the pit he’d been thrown down by Palpatine.

She can only manage a hazy smile as she says “Ben...” and starts walking toward him to try and help. He manages to get out on his own and tries to make his way toward her as well. As they come closer to each other, Rey collapses. Despite his injuries, he catches her and breaks her fall. He bites back a yell of pain when he hits the ground. He moves her as gently as possible to hold her. She’s severely weakened and on the verge of loosing consciousness. She gives another hazy smile and says “Ben...” He smiles back at her as her hand cups his cheek. She attempts to lift herself up but before she can lean in to kiss him, she passes out and falls against his chest.

For a brief moment, Ben fears the worst until he feels her warm breath against his chest. He lets out the heaviest sigh of relief that she’s still alive. Where they go from here, he doesn’t know, but he doesn’t care. They’re both alive. That’s all that matters. And he knows that as long as he’s with her, he must be on the right path.

As he readjusts himself to make sure he doesn’t lose his hold of her, he hears the familiar sound of his fathers ship. Despite his complicated relationship with the old freighter, at the moment, it was a sight for sore eyes. Out of the Falcon stepped Finn, the defected stormtrooper he’d struck down on Starkiller Base and a young woman.

Finn points a blaster at him with a scowl and says “What the Kriff did you do to her?!”

The woman tries to get him to calm down.

Ben says “She killed Palpatine. It took everything out of her to do it. She’s alive but...”

The woman says “Finn. Now’s not the time.”

Finn says “Rose! That’s...”

Rose interrupts him. “If he wanted to hurt her, he would’ve by now. And look at him. Does that look like a man with ill intent toward anyone right now?”

Finn looks back at Ben. 

Ben looks back down at Rey, then back toward Finn and says “Please! I failed her once. Don’t make me fail her again!”

Finn doesn’t know what to do with what he’s hearing right now.

Ben says “You love her. I can see it. We both do. So please! Help me!”

Finn is still more confused than he’s ever been in his life, but what Ben said was true. Rey was like the sister he never had, and right now, she needed help. And that was more important than any grudge he held at the moment.

Finn lowers his blaster and calls out “Chewie?!”

Ben saw the loyal Wookiee step out of the Falcon and rush toward them. He was naturally taken aback by the sight of Kylo Ren holding Rey. But then Chewie truly looked at him. This wasn’t the monstrous Kylo Ren. This was Ben Solo, the son of his best friend and the little boy who considered him his giant furry uncle. Chewie makes a noise. Ben nods and allows Chewie to take Rey into his arms. Rose extends a hand to Ben to help him up. He takes it and winces in pain as he tries to get back on his feet. Rose puts his arm around her shoulder to help him. As they walk onto the Falcon, Ben gestures that he can make it on his own now.

Rose asks “You sure you’re good?”

Ben says “Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

Ben clutches his side as he tries to catch up to Chewie and Rey. Chewie takes Rey to the main bedroom of the ship and lays her down on the bed. Ben pulls a crate over to the side of the bed for him to sit on. Ben rests his head against the wall and lets out a deep breathe. And then it finally hits him that he’s back on the Millennium Falcon after so long. The last time he remembers being on it was at some point when he was a child. After he became Kylo Ren, he never expected to step aboard the Falcon again, at least not with good intention.

A few minutes pass and Rose comes in with a med kit and they work together to treat Reys wounds. Or at least the ones they have the capability to at the moment.

Ben asks “Why are you helping me? Why are you trusting me? You know who I am.”

Rose says “I have a feeling it’s “Who you were” now isn’t it?”

Ben isn’t sure how to respond to that and avoids eye contact.

Rose says “I guess I just... feel that I can trust you. That Rey trusts you. I’ve made the mistake of judging things at face value before. I try not to and wait to after I at least know some of the facts. And I guess seeing you holding Rey down there and the way you held onto her...”

Ben still can’t believe that this girl he just met who knows who he is and what he’s done is trusting him. It feels odd to say the least. After they’ve done what they can for Rey, Rose gets up to leave.

Rose asks “You need anything from this?” Referring to the med kit.

Ben says “I’ll be fine. I don’t think it could do much for me anyway.”

Rose nods and says “I’ll try to make sure Finn and Poe don’t give you too much trouble.”

Ben says “Thank you... again.”

Rose says “Rose Tico.”

Ben says “Ben Solo.”

Rose says “Pleasure.”

When the door shuts behind Rose, Ben looks back toward Rey. Despite everything that’s happened, she looks so peaceful. And in spite of the blood, sweat and dirt, she’s still as beautiful as ever to him. He takes hold of her left hand and uses his other hand to stroke her hair. Eventually sleep starts to catch up with him and he rests his head next to Rey’s on the available space left on the pillow Rey is laying on.


	2. The Truth

As Rey began to regain consciousness, her ears rang and her vision was blurry. Her head was spinning and she heard voices. Some were memories of people speaking to her, some she didn’t recognize, and some were very strange. It was as if she remembered the voices and yet didn’t. Were they visions? Were they like memories of the future? Perhaps the strangest was when she thought she heard the word “Mom.” But before she could even begin to try and focus on any single voice, she fully awoke and the memories of what she heard became hard to recall, like most memories of dreams.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Bens head laying near hers. His hand was in her hair, stroking it soothingly while the other was holding her other hand. She smiled and used her free hand to try and stroke his hair to return the favor. Bens eyes blinked open and he sat up.

Rey says “Hi.”

Ben smiles back at her and says “Hi. How do you feel?”

Rey says “Tired. And sore. But I’ll live.”

Ben asks “Can you sit up?”

Rey nods and rolls onto her back and winces as she tries to sit up and lays against the wall. After she adjusts herself to decent comfort, looks back at him and smiles again.

Rey asks “How are you?”

Ben smirks and says “Tired. And sore. But I’ll live. Assuming your friends don’t kill me.”

Rey just looks at him. A few tears begin to form in her eyes.

Ben asks “What is it?”

Rey takes a deep breath through her nose and says “You came back. You came back for me.”

Ben takes her hand and says “Always Sweetheart.”

Rey says “Sweetheart?”

Ben chuckles and says “Must’ve picked it up from my dad. He always called my mother that.”

Rey chuckles and says “I like it.”

Ben moves to sit on the edge of the bed and leans forward to kiss her forehead. As he pulls away, Rey cups the sides of his face and gently pulls him down to kiss him. They stay locked together for a good few seconds. When they pull apart, they lean against each other’s foreheads. Ben makes an odd noise that confuses Rey.

Rey says “What’s wrong?”

Ben says “Nothing. That... It just... I don’t know. It felt like coming home to me.”

Rey gives him a big smile and says “Me too.”

Rey gives him another quick kiss and says “Welcome home.”

Both were too distracted to hear that the door had opened. Someone clears their throat. They both look to see Finn with look on his face that conveyed both confusion and anger and holding a small container.

Finn says “Hey.”

Rey with a timid look says “Hi.”

Finn looks away and scratches his neck. 

Rey looks back at Ben and says “Could you give us a minute?”

Ben looks at Finn hesitantly but says “Sure.”

Ben stands up from the bed, he and Finn both giving each other cautious looks as he walks out of the room. Ben grunts as he clutches his side, still feeling banged up from his trip down the pit. After the door shuts, Rey and Finn avoid eye contact with each other.

Finn hands the small container to her and says “Thought you might be thirsty.”

Rey, still avoiding eye contact, takes it and says “Thanks.”

A few seconds of awkward silence follow as Rey takes small sips of water.

Finn says “So uh... you kissed him.”

Rey says “Finn. I...”

Finn interrupts and says “No no. It’s... fine. I mean... he helped you didn’t he?”

Rey just nods.

Finn says “Yeah. I mean, it’s an odd way to say thank you, but hey, it’s not like it meant anything beyond that right?”

Rey says nothing.

Finn says “Right?”

A tear falls down her right cheek.

Finn says “Rey?”

Rey says “What do you want me to say?”

Finn pauses for a moment and says “The truth?”

Rey says “What do you think that is Finn?”

Finn can’t believe she just said that.

Finn says “Say that you’re not... say that that was just a kiss of gratitude or something. That it didn’t mean anything other than that!”

More tears begin to form in Reys eyes and some begin to in Finns eyes as well.

Finn says “Say that you’re not in love with Kylo Ren.”

Rey says “I’m not.”

Finn says “Then why would you...”

Rey interrupts him and says “I didn’t kiss Kylo Ren! I kissed Ben Solo! Kylo Ren is dead!”

Finn says “This... this can’t be happening. He... what did he do to you? Is he controlling you? It’s gotta be some sort of, like, mind trick or something right?”

Rey finally makes eye contact with him and says “A mind trick only works on a weak mind. Do you really think I’m a weak mind?”

Finn is taken aback and says “No! No of course not. But... how? Why?!”

Rey doesn’t know what to say.

Finn lets out a heavy sigh as he sits down and says “Just tell me how long?”

Rey says “How long what?”

Finn says “How long have you been in love with him? How did it even start?”

Rey hesitates but says “Not long after I arrived on the planet Luke was on, he and I... our minds somehow connected. It was like he was standing right in front of me and yet... he wasn’t. We had no control over it. It would just happen.”

Finn asks “Do you know what caused it?”

Rey says “Snoke claimed to have bridged our minds, but the connection was still there even after he died. But it’s always been there. Our whole lives.”

Finn says “What does that mean?”

Rey says “Ben and I... it’s called a Dyad. One soul in two bodies. He’s almost literally my other half. We’re bound through the Force. In a sense we’re...”

Rey stops herself because she knows Finn won’t like what she would’ve said; that she and Ben were soulmates and he was basically her husband now.

Finn says “You still haven’t told me how you fell in love with him.”

Rey says “Does it even matter what I tell you about him? About us?”

Finn says “I just... Luke... that was over a year ago! How could you keep that from all of us? From me? Were you ever gonna tell me?”

Rey says “I don’t know Finn. How long were you planning to hide your secret?”

Finn opens his mouth to speak but says nothing when reminded of him hiding that he was a stormtrooper.

Rey says “Maybe I was afraid of this. Maybe I was afraid of all of you turning on me and looking at me like a traitor. Or maybe that you’d just see another way of using me as a weapon! Maybe I was afraid of feeling even more alone!”

Finn is shocked and says “Rey! You are not just a weapon. You’re our friend. How could you feel alone? We’ve all been together most of the past year.”

Rey says “Well maybe being alone doesn’t just mean by myself. I told you before I was afraid no one really knows me.”

Finn says “And what? He does?”

Rey hesitates but says “Yes.”

Finn says “I just can’t see how you could love someone like that.”

Rey says “Can’t? Or don’t want to?”

Finn lets out another heavy sigh as a tear falls down his cheek. They both look at each other with a look that says “I don’t know what else there is to say or that can be said.” and look away from each other again.

Rey says “You should go.”

Finn stands up. He wipes the tears from his eyes and walks toward the door. He looks at Rey again before opening the door and walking out. When the door shuts, Rey can’t hold back anymore and sobs into her pillow. Finn was her best friend, her first friend, and now he was looking at her like he doesn’t even know her anymore. Was this the price she had to pay to have Ben? Did she have to lose her best friend, or possibly even all her friends, in order to be with the man she loved?


	3. Reunions

After leaving the bedroom, Ben walked through the corridor and into the main living area. He sees Chewie sitting at the holo-chess table. Chewie sees him and makes a noise.

Ben nods and says “Yeah. She’s ok.”

Chewie nods. After a few seconds of silence, Chewie gets up from the table. Ben tenses up as the wookiee approaches him. Chewie just looks at him for a moment before pulling Ben into a tight hug. Chewie makes a noise.

Ben, starting to feel teary eyed, says “I missed you too Chewie.”

Chewie lets go of him and ruffles Bens hair. Ben chuckles. He hasn’t felt that since he was a child. Chewie gestures toward the place where he had shot him on Starkiller Base after he killed Han.

Ben looks down at the area and then back toward Chewie and says “Don’t worry about it. I had it coming.”

Ben hears a familiar voice say “Hey little star-fighter.”

Ben turns around to see Lando standing at the end of the corridor with a grin on his face.

Lando says “Ya know a couple hours ago, I received a notification saying that one of my private weapon lockers around the Endor system had been unlocked.”

Ben grins and says “You always said you’d keep a blaster in locker for me if I ever needed one.”

Lando says “Something wrong with that saber of yours?”

Ben says “I sorta tossed it into the ocean.”

Lando begins walking toward Ben and says “So you went to Exegol and ran in to fight the Emperor with nothing but a blaster?”

Ben is embarrassed but nods.

Lando laughs and says “You really are your father’s son.”

Lando hugs Ben and says “Good to see ya Ben.”

Ben hugs him back and says “You too Lando.”

Lando pulls away and puts a hand on Ben’s shoulder.

Lando says “Your parents would be proud of you.”

Ben says “Thanks.”

Suddenly, Ben looks up to see Finn glaring at him from the corridor and then walk away.

Ben sighs and says “Listen I’d uh... I’d love to catch up but...”

Lando smiles and says “Go on. Get back to your girl.”

Ben nods at him and then Chewie before walking back to the bedroom. As he is walking, he hears a faint voice say “Ben.” It takes a moment but he recognizes it. It’s the voice of his mother, and when he realizes that, he frowns. “Ben?” he heard the voice of his uncle say. He did his best to ignore that one. Right now, all he wanted was to get back to Rey. His mood was worsened as he walked past Finn. Both give a glare as they pass each other. Ben was trying his best to be civil around Finn, but he could sense Rey’s increased sadness through their bond. And since Finn was the last person to be with her, he could only assume that Finn was responsible. Ben walked into the bedroom and his fear was realized as he saw Rey weeping into her pillow. Ben quickly went to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. At first, he sensed purely sadness, but now he also sensed regret in her. Ben begins softly rubbing the side of her stomach and back.

Rey says “I never told them what happened with us. On Luke’s island. On Snoke’s ship. Any of it. I was scared they’d...”

She can’t even bare to say the things she feared again after just confessing them to Finn.

Rey says “Kriff! It hurts! Everything hurts!”

Ben, feeling what she is experiencing, says “I know Sweetheart. Don’t worry. We’ll get you to a doctor or a med droid or... something. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Ben couldn’t bare to see the love of his life in so much pain, physically and emotionally and tries to send a soothing sensation through the bond and to her. It seems to work as her breathing evens out and the tension in her body lessens.

Ben says “Everything’s gonna be fine Rey. Just go to sleep.”

Rey begins to fully relax and fall asleep again. As she drifts off, Ben hears her Rey whisper “I love y...” and begin to snore lightly. Ben smirks and continues to rub her side.  
___________________________________________

As Poe flew down toward the Resistance camp on Ajan Kloss, his communicator came on.

The voice of Rose said “Poe. Come in.”

Poe clicked his communicator and says “I’m here. You guys find Rey?”

Rose says “Yeah, we got her, but she needs medical attention as soon as we get there.”

Poe says “How bad?”

Rose says “We... don’t know exactly. Palpatine must’ve done something to her. She seems ok but...”

Poe says “Don’t worry. We’ll be ready. Poe out.” and ends the transmission.

After landing, Poe immediately heads to their medical pod and tells them to get ready for Rey. On the Falcon, Rose goes to the bedroom and knocks on the entrance. Inside, Rey is sitting up again and clutching her side. She and Ben look toward Rose.

Rose says “Poe’s got the med bay ready. They’re gonna bring a hover chair for you.”

Rey nods and says “Thanks.”

Rose nods and leaves.

Rey looks back at Ben and says “Ben? I... I think you should stay here when we land. At least for a little while.”

Ben sighs and rubs his eyes.

Rey reaches for his hand and says “Hey? I’m not ashamed of being with you. And I’m not gonna hide my feelings. Not even from Finn. But for now...”  
Ben interrupts her and says “No no. It’s fine.”

Ben knew she was right. Most people associated the name Kylo Ren with the face of the mask so a lot of people probably wouldn’t recognize him, hopefully, but now wasn’t a time to take a chance like that.

Rey lovingly squeezes his hand and says “If I need you, I’ll let you know.”

Ben says “Alright.”

A few minutes later, Rose and some of the medics come in with the hover chair. Ben hides in the closet with the door just the slightest bit open so he can see her leave without being seen. He backs away when Finn and Poe walk in. The room is quiet when seemingly everyone leaves. But then Ben hears “You can come out now.”

Ben hesitantly opens the door and sees Poe and Finn, Poe aiming a blaster at him.

Poe says “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t blast you in the head!”

Ben says “Well for one, last time you tried to shoot me, it didn’t really work out. Also, there’s some expensive clothing in here and it’d be a shame to ruin it.”

Poe says “So you do quips now?”

Ben shrugs and says “Just trying it out. I’m feeling more like my father lately.”

Poe says “What was your plan exactly? You think Kylo Ren can just walk around...”

Ben interrupts him and says “Kylo Ren is dead.”

“Stand down you two.” A voice says.

All three look toward the door to see Maz Kanata walking in and holding a box.

Poe says “Maz, do you know who...”

Maz interrupts him and says “Yes I do. This... this is not Kylo Ren. This is our beloved Leia’s son, Ben... Solo. Her last act was saving him from Kylo Ren. Do you want that to be in vain?”

Poe starts to consider what Maz says and slowly lowers his blaster.

Finn says “Poe! What are you doing?!”

Poe looks at Ben and says “We’re not done.”

Ben says “Didn’t think so.”

Poe walks out. Finn is flabbergasted and follows Poe, questioning why he’s not doing anything.

Ben looks down at Maz and says “Thanks.”

Maz says “You’re helping rebuild my castle.”

Ben says “Fair enough.”

Maz walks toward the bed and says “This is for Rey. She’ll probably want to change anyway.”

Maz sets the box down on the bed.

Maz says “Do you love her?”

Ben knows she’s referring to Rey and says “More than anything.”

Maz smiles and says “Good. She deserves to be happy.”

Ben sighs and says “She deserves better than me.”

Maz says “That’s for her to decide Ben. Understand?”

Ben nods and says “Yes ma’am.”

Maz leaves and says “Good. See you around Solo.”

Ben laughs. Something about that gives him a sudden burst of optimism. He looks back into the closet. He looks at all of his fathers clothes for a moment before looking down at himself and the clothes he was wearing and pulls at the hole in his shirt wear Rey had stabbed him. He pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it onto the floor.  
___________________________________________

As Rey is hovered down the ramp of the Falcon, she is greeted by what appeared to be the entire Resistance waiting. As soon as they saw her, they began to cheer, clap and whistle. Rey gives small shy waves to some of them as she is taken toward the med bay. Kaydel Connix stands in front of her to try and temper the crowd and get them to clear a path for them. Poe and Finn aren’t far behind.

Finn says “So what?! We’re just gonna let him walk free?! What if he...”

Poe interrupts him, stops them both and says “Finn. Think about it. What would he gain by coming here? Huh? To kill all of us? Why not start doing it now when our guards are down?”

Finn doesn’t know how to respond.

Poe says “Look, I’m not completely sold on him either, ok? And I’ve got a lot of questions. But if Maz says that’s Leia’s son and he’s not gonna hurt anyone, then for now, I’m not gonna jump to any conclusions.”

Poe continues walking toward the med bay. Finn sighs and starts walking to catch up with him. When they reach the med bay, Finn stays at the entrance. Rose and Kaydel are helping Rey onto a medical cot as a med droid walks up and begins to scan her. Rey sees Poe walking up to her and becomes worried. She could tell that he and Poe were staying in the bedroom because of Ben.

Poe says “Hey.”

Rey says “Look, Poe. I...”

Poe interrupts her and says “Hey hey. Don’t worry about it right now. What matters right now is that you get better.”

Rey sighs in relief and says “Thank you.”

Poe asks “So what happened?”

The med droid says “She appears to have suffered a shock to her nervous system. However it does not appear to be serious. I will administer some bacta fluid. A few hours of treatment should be sufficient but I would recommend she stay here at least 24 hours in order to be certain.”

Rey nods to the droid, looks back toward the others and says “Palpatine drained us to restore himself.”

Rose asks “How did you beat him?”

Rey says “It’s... hard to explain.”

Poe says “What a surprise. Something related to the Force that’s hard to explain.”

The four of them laugh.

Poe says “Well you get some rest. You’ve earned it. We’re all still here thanks to you.”

Rey smiles and says “Thanks Poe.”

Poe smiles and the three of them leave to attend to their duties. Rey spots Finn at the entrance. He immediately walks away when they make eye contact. C3P0 comes around a corner.

C3P0 says “Oh! Mistress Rey! Are you alright?!”

Rey smiles and says “I’m fine Threepio.”

C3P0 says “Oh Thank The Maker! Are you in need of anything? I’d be more than happy to fetch it for you.”

Rey squirms in her cot and says “Actually, this padding is a little uncomfortable. Would you mind going to the Falcon and getting one of the pillows from the bedroom?”

Threepio says “Oh certainly Mistress Rey! I will be right back with that.” and begins walking toward the Falcon.

R2 catches up with him and beeps. 

C3P0 says “Mistress Rey requested a more comfortable pillow for while she is being treated. So I’m going to get her one.”

R2 beeps.

C3P0 says “Butler droid?! Need I remind you R2 that you once served drinks on top of your head?!”

R2 beeps.

C3P0 says “Oh don’t try to make excuses for it.”

They reach the Falcon and walk up the ramp.

C3P0 says “I am not becoming her butler droid R2. I am simply doing a favor for a dear friend. If Master Luke had asked you to get something for him while he was incapacitated, would you tell him no.”

R2 beeps as they walk through the Falcon.

C3P0 says “Exactly my point.”

They reach the bedroom and enter.

C3P0 says “Ah. Here we are.” as he reaches for one of the pillows on the bed.

He halts his action when he hears the closet door open and looks toward it.

C3P0 says “Ah! Who’s there?!”

Ben steps out of the closet, now wearing some of his fathers clothes. When he gets a clearer look at him, C3P0 recognizes him.

C3P0 says “Master Ben? Is that you?”

Ben says “Hi Threepio. Hi R2.”

R2 beeps.

C3P0 says “Oh my. It’s been so long Master Ben. Good to see you.”

Ben asks “Did you need something?”

C3P0 says “Oh. Yes. You’ve met Mistress Rey haven’t you?”

Ben chuckles and says “Yes Threepio. I know Rey.”

C3P0 says “Well, Mistress Rey is finding her accommodations in the med bay less than comfortable, so I offered to bring her something more comfortable.”

R2 beeps.

C3P0 says “Oh hush now R2.” as he picks up one of the pillows on the bed. “How do you know Mistress Rey? And where have you been all this time?”

Ben says “Um... she and I are sort of... together. I was uh... lost for a while but... Rey. She helped me find my way home.”

C3P0 says “Oh. How wonderful. Well, I’d better get this to her now. Lovely to see you again Master Ben. Come along R2.” as he leaves.

R2 stays behind for a second. He looks at Ben and makes a sad sounding beep before leaving to catch up with C3P0. Ben can’t blame him for not having much to say. He could only assume that Luke told him that he was responsible for burning down Luke’s new Jedi Order. Frankly, Ben was growing tired of all the reunions he was having all of the sudden. While it felt nice to see familiar faces, they also just caused his feelings of remorse to resurface. While he had earlier agreed with Rey that it might be best that he stay on the Falcon, he couldn’t bare it anymore. He had to get off of this ship. He needed to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want an idea of what Benis wearing at the end, think of the outfit Han wore for the duration of Solo: A Star Wars Story but without the holster and jacket.
> 
> Next chapter title: Vows


	4. Vows

As Ben stepped off the Falcon and walked through the camp, he tried to do his best to not look suspicious and hope that no one recognized him. He briefly considered if maybe cutting his hair would help with that. Then for a brief moment, he considered shaving his head, but immediately tried to forget he even thought of it. As he walked, he passed a couple of women wearing Resistance uniforms that watch him. Ben assumes the worst.

One of the women says “Who’s that?”

The second woman says “Probably just someone from the civilian fleet. Sorry pal. Wasn’t much of a party and probably won’t be one.”

Ben says “Um... yeah. No worries. I’m not really a party person anyway. Have a nice day.” as he starts walking faster.

The two women look at each other, shrug and return to what they were doing. Ben was worried he was lost but was relieved when he saw what looked like the med bay a few yards ahead. When he gets closer, Poe steps out. Earlier he said they weren’t done, but Ben had hoped that would happen a lot later. But to Ben’s shock, he doesn’t look angry.

Poe says “Hey.”

Ben doesn’t know how to respond to that.

Poe says “Look. I’m still not thrilled about you being here. But Rey told me everything. And knowing how I was a year ago, I don’t blame her for being scared to tell us. And like I told Finn, if Maz says that bringing you back to... our side or whatever, then I trust her judgement.”

Ben sighs of relief and says “So we’re good?”

Poe smiles, extends his hand and says “Yeah we’re good. But... try to keep a low profile.”

Ben says “Way ahead of you.”  
___________________________________________

Ben expected the worst when he entered the med bay. He expected to see her unconscious and hooked up to a bundle of tubes. Instead, he found her laying on a cot peacefully with only a single tube attached to her arm administering bacta. Ben sighs of relief. Rey hears him, looks toward him and smiles.

The med droid notices him and says “I do not have this individual in my medical records.”

Ben tenses up, worried that the droid will tell him to leave.

Rey says “It’s alright. He’s my husband.”

Ben looks at her with a surprised look. The droid looks at Rey for a moment and then back toward Ben.

The med droid says “She must not be moved for at least another 22 hours, 37 minutes and 26 seconds to ensure proper bacta administration and to ensure there are no other health complications.”

Ben nods and says “Got it.”

The droid leaves them alone and Ben walks toward Rey. He takes her hand when he’s next to her cot.

Rey says “We need to stop meeting like this.”

Ben says “I don’t care how I meet you. As long as we’re both alive.”

Rey grips his hand and says “Alive & well.”

Ben asks “Feeling better?”

Rey says “A little. Now I’m just a little tired. You should have the droid look at you.”

Ben says “I’m fine sweetheart. I’ve been through worse.”

Rey has a look on her face that conveys confusion and concern and asks “You’ve been through worse than that?”

Ben says “You’d be surprised what lengths Snoke went through to train me, if you could even call it training.”

After a moment or so, he asks “Why’d you tell the droid I’m your husband?”

Rey shrugs and says “Instinct?”

Ben says “Well last I checked, neither of us are Mandalorian. So you cant just say we’re married and we’re married.”

Rey says “Maybe that could be a part of our new Jedi. Or whatever we do. Besides, do we need a form and some jewelry to vindicate that I love you?”

Ben smiles and says “Guess not.”

Rey says “Then I say you’re my husband... if you want to be.”

Ben says “I do.”

They chuckle as they lean against each other’s foreheads.

Rey asks “Ben?”

Ben says “Hm?”

Rey says “I’m not an expert, but i think you’re supposed to kiss me after you say that?”

Ben says “If you say so.” and leans forward to kiss her.

Before the kiss can become too heated, the med droid says “Please refrain from sexual activity until at least 48 hours after treatment is complete.”

Both of them blush as they pull away.

Rey says “Right. Thank you.”

Ben stutters as he says “I... I didn’t mean... I mean I... I wasn’t trying...”

Rey cups his cheek and says “Ben? It’s alright. I know.”

Ben says “I’m sorry. I’m not... used to this.”

Rey says “Being happy?”

Ben nods with a sad look on his face. Rey begins to feel all of Bens worst memories through the bond. It’s all he can think of, perhaps because it’s seemingly all he’s ever known since before he was even born. Tears begin to form in his eyes as she hears his thoughts.

“I can’t loose her! Oh Kriff! I almost lost her! How could I ever give her what she deserves?! I don’t deserve her! I don’t deserve anything!”

He continues to think of every horrible thing he thinks of himself and can’t seem to stop.

Rey goes “Shhh. Shhh.” as she strokes his hair soothingly.

Ben looks her in the eyes. In an attempt to distract himself from his own thoughts, he says “If this is technically our wedding night, I was sort of hoping we’d be able to...”

He’s too embarrassed to even say it, despite the fact that he’d be saying it to his wife.

Rey says “I’ve waited my whole life for you. I can wait a little longer for that part.”

Ben smiles in agreement. He’d waited his whole life for her too. They weren’t pressed for time. He could be patient and let her heal first. 

Rey says “We have everything we need.” and kisses him again.

Rey says “Thank you my Love.” through the bond.

They spend the next few hours just talking, mostly Ben talking about all the horrible things he’s experienced in his life and things begin to better fall into place about him.


	5. Sleep

Ben stayed with her in the med bay for the entirety of her treatment and observation. She had insisted that he didn’t need to stay and could go back and sleep on the Falcon, but he refused. It wasn’t like he’d be able to get much sleep anyway. He cant even remember the last time he had a proper good night sleep.

He had feared that Finn would come by at some point wanting to talk to Rey again. But to his relief, that never happened. Though he couldn’t help but feel guilty for that relief. He could feel Reys conflicting emotions about him and what happened between them earlier when he walked in on them kissing. He knew that eventually they’d probably come to blows again, but he tried not to think about it. He didn’t want to fight anyone ever again.

Rey did end up having some visitors. Most of them had just wanted to come by and personally thank and congratulate Rey for what she did. Some had even brought gifts, mostly baked snacks. How anyone managed to bake or make anything remotely edible around here and in these conditions he had no idea, but he didn’t care much because of the smile they put on Reys face, even if he could sense that some of the visitors clearly had romantic interest in Rey.

“I can feel it too Ben. Don’t worry about it.” Rey sent through their bond.

Once they appeared to no longer be expecting any more visitors, Rey looked at Ben with concern. She could tell he was in pain. And it likely wasn’t just from being thrown down the pit on Exegol.

Rey hesitates but says “Ben?”

Ben sighs. He could tell what she’s about to say and says “Sweetheart. I’m fine.”

Rey insistently says “Palpatine threw you down a pit Ben!”

Ben says “And I survived and climbed out.”

Rey says “Yes. Luckily.”

Ben sits down on a chair, rubs his eyes and says “Rey...”

Rey interrupts “Why is it such a big deal?”

Ben doesn’t answer.

Rey says “Ben. If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me at least. Just please get checked out.”

Ben smirks and says “Isn’t checking me out your job?”

Rey scoffs and says “Oh shut up Solo.”

Ben chuckles.

He sighs and says “Fine.”

Rey says “Thank you.”

The med droid comes back and Rey says “Excuse me.”

The med droid turns to her and says “Yes? Are you in pain?”

Rey says “No. I’m fine. My husband needs a checkup or examination or... something.”

The med droid says “Certainly. I will schedule one in a moment.”

Rey says “Thank you so much.”

The med droid says “Your observation period is complete. As you were informed before, please refrain from any strenuous or sexual activity for a least two days.”

Rey nods. The med droid brings a hover chair to her and Ben helps her into it. Ben is thankful it’s night time when they leave the med bay so most of the people in the camp have turned in for the night.

Half way to the Falcon, Rey says “Do you hear that?”

Ben slows down and listens closely and notices a faint beeping coming from somewhere on the hover chair. Before he can figure out what it is, it makes a shutting down sound and the chair falls to the ground with a thud.

Ben keeps himself from yelling and lightly says “Kriff!”

He looks toward Rey and says “Are you okay?”

Rey says “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Ben sighs and says “Hold on to your snacks.”

Rey says “Ben. I can w...”

Before she can finish, Ben lifts her into a bridal carry and keeps walking toward the Falcon.

Rey says “This feels familiar.”

Ben says “If that’s an attempt to get me to put you down, it’s not working.”

Rey says “I promise it wasn’t a slam. Although this is considerably nicer than last time.”

Rey can sense his guilt over what he did that day on Takodana.

Rey says “You don’t have to apologize Ben. You’ve more than made up for it.”

Ben says “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop trying to. For that and everything I’ve done.”

Rey tries to readjust her collection of containers so she can cup Bens cheek.

Ben asks “What?”

Rey says “You know what.”

Ben chuckles and says “Is this what it’s gonna be like the rest of our lives? Constantly trying to convince me to not feel guilty for what I’ve done?”

Rey says “Hopefully not. The idea is to eventually convince you.”

Ben says “Then I guess this is my new normal.”

Rey strokes his cheek with her thumb and says “So be it then.”  
____________________________________________________________________

When they reach the bedroom Rey says ”Okay Ben, I’m serious. You can put me down now. I’m more than capable of reaching the bed.”

Ben says “Alright. Alright.” as he lets Rey down.

After setting down her containers, Rey notices the box on the bed.

Rey asks “What’s this?”

Ben says “Oh. Maz left it for you. Clothes I think. She said she thought you might want to change.”

Rey considers opening it but then just sets it down next to her containers.

Ben asks “Not gonna open it?”

Rey says “Maybe in the morning. I just wanna go to bed.” as she sits on the edge of the bed and falls back.

Ben smiles. Something about what she had done was just adorable to him. Rey slowly stumbles around the bed to crawl under the covers. Ben crawls in with her after quickly removing his boots.

Ben says “I can’t remember the last time I slept in this bed.”

Rey says “Well welcome back.”

Ben says “Still, I have to admit, this isn’t what I pictured for our wedding night.”

Rey gives him a curious look and says “And when exactly were you imagining our wedding night?”

Ben says “When I asked you to join me after I killed Snoke.”

Rey is stunned and says “I... I assumed you wanted me by your side but...”

She doesn’t know what to say. Of course she had wanted to be with him when that happened, but she never realized...

Ben takes her hand and says “I killed Snoke, so I was the Supreme Leader. And I wanted you to be my Empress.”

Rey can’t help but wince a little at that word.

Ben says “What?”

Rey says “Sorry. I just... Palpatine said I could’ve become an Empress if I did what he said. I’m sorry. It’s ridiculous for me to...”

Ben says “No. It’s ok. The point is that I wanted you to be my wife. That’s why I said we could rule together. But I blew that.”

Rey says “It’s alright. Neither of us handled any of that well. I was so desperate to have you that I thought all it would take for you to turn was for me to come to you. For some... idiotic reason, I thought that would be enough for you to forgive Luke and your mother and what they did and...”

Rey begins to tear up.

Ben gives a reassuring smile and says “It’s over now.”

Rey says “You’re right. We found our way back to each other. I just needed to be patient. And I know all about waiting.”

The two move closer together into an embrace and properly tuck themselves into the covers. Rey kisses Bens cheek and snuggles into the crook of his neck as he begins to stroke her hair as they both let sleep take over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this new chapter took so long. Most of it has been done for a little while but I had other ideas I potentially wanted to put in it, but then I finally decided that this chapter was a decent length already. Hopefully the next chapter won’t take as long.


End file.
